The average girl
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: Jane is just an average girl. Her only asset is her intelligence. As she begins a new job she will find that her whole life is on the verge of changing !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! So I'm not going to make a big speech but this is my first Avenger fan fic I hope you will like it ! And as I'm foreign should you see any grammatical fault or nonsense please tell me ! (Besides reviews are really appreciated ) **

Jane looked just like the average girl. She was thin with brown eyes and long brown hair that she liked to comb in a bun. But what really made her different was the fact that she was brilliant. Not of the average intelligence she had gone to the MIT where she majored every classes. If you read scientific revues you will have seen her name one way or another. Her field was the mathematics and the informatics. In a field ruled mostly by men she created her place. Not by force because she was a really shy girl but by and only by knowledge. She knew a dozen of programing languages and she could dismount a computer with her eyes blind folded.

That day she was at the library checking out for new books. She was going to begin her new job the following week and she could not wait. So she decided to go and grab a book in order to pass time. Her friend Lisa was with her. Lisa was the clear antonym of Jane. Where Jane had brown eyes and hair Lisa had blue eyes and long blond curvy hair. Of course every time a boy was involved Jane could not take a chance. But she did not mind simply because she was not interested. She loved technologies not boys. But still Lisa was her best friend even if between those two not only the physical was different. Lisa did not go to the MIT but to the university because she was just an average girl regarding school results. But their differences only made them the best friend ever.

That is the reason why that day Lisa was with Jane in a library she would not have stepped in in a regular time. But her friend was nervous and she could not leave her alone when she was like that. She needed support. So here she was standing in a library full of books she will never read. She had lost track of Jane a few minutes ago but she did not worry. When Jane was with her books she knew not to disturb her.

Jane was in fact trying to hold the eleven books she had chosen with one hand. She could have succeeded if someone did not run into her. She lost her balance and all her precious books felled to the floor. She nearly avoided the same treatment by holding on a shelf. She began to recollect her book when a hand reached out one of them and handed it to her. Looking up she met blue eyes. She was facing a tall and muscular blond man.

"Geez isn't he beautiful" she thought.

He was mumbling sorry when another man came and took his arm. "Good Lord Steve move your ass! I've been looking for you for already ten minutes!" and with that they reached the exit.


	2. Chapter 2 : reactions

**I would like to thank whoever left me a review. You don't know what that mean to me ! I will really appreciate if you leave me one (especially if I made mistakes !) and here is the new chapter !**

Lisa found Jane standing in the middle of an alley. She instantly knew that something happened to her best friend. She seemed disturbed. They paid and they went outside where Lisa decided that it was best to go at her lift. Jane followed her without a word which increased Lisa's suspicion.

When they finally reached her second floor apartment Lisa sprawled on her sofa. Jane joined her after deposing her books on a shelf.

"So what do you say about a good tea and a film?

-That will be the very best!

-Okay so stay here and I will return with everything!

-Don't forget the chocolate please!"

Ten minutes later Lisa came back with two plaids, two mugs and a teapot. They decided to see a stupid movie like "This is the end" in order to relax and still have some time to talk.

"So what happened today?

-What do you mean Lisa?

-Well when we left the library you were really strange. What happened?

-Oh that! You will laugh!

-You know me I never would if it affects you!

-Well some random guy ran into me. And I found him beautiful.

-Really? Wow! That's a great shock! So are you going to get men now?

-I never said that! Who do you think I am?!

-Calm down I just said that it was great to see that you finally find something beautiful apart of your computers!

-You won't stop teasing me about it now will you?

-Never stop. That's my motto.

-Wasn't it eat all the chocolate?"

They both laughed and watched the film while drinking slowly their tea.

* * *

"-Stark ! What were you thinking?!

-I don't know maybe was I thinking that you dislike being outside and as I finished shopping we could go back to the Tower !

-You didn't let me apologize to that girl ! What will she be thinking now?

-For god sake Steve ! Who cares ?!

-I care ! But maybe that's too difficult for you to understand ! You know, the other people they do have feeling unlike you !

-Never say that against Roger. Or I might let the next nuclear missile hit and kill you."

With that Tony left. Both men were angry. Tony really tried to make efforts for the Avengers but he couldn't stand it when Steve was being so old fashioned. He thrown a tantrum for disturbing a girl and not having time to apologize as much as he wanted ! He was insane.

Steve was angry too. But Tony's last comment made him uncomfortable. Maybe he had misjudged Tony. After all the first time they really spoke to each other they had a fight. When Steve thought about Howard, Tony's father, he felt bad. Howard never was his best friend but still they shared some bonds. Steve found it quite impossible to be friend with his son. I should try again did he think. After all I'm Captain America thanks to his father and only him. I think he tries to do some efforts too. I should encourage him not scream at him for something he might think old-fashioned. My god, I don't even know how people nowadays apologize to each other? There are so many things I know nothing about ! Maybe I should ask Thor?

* * *

When the film was nearly over, Lisa decided that it was time to ask more questions.

"So this guy.

-Yeah?

-How was he ? Did you talk to him ?

-He was handsome!

-Yes I already knew that but how so?

-Well he had those blue eyes and his short blond hair… Jane blushed

-Oh ! You are too cute! But did you talk to each other? Do you know his name?

-No he just mumbled sorry and then he left because his friend was impatient. I think his friend called him Steve or Steven. Or I am totally wrong. Actually I don't remember.

-That's too sad.

-You know I should just forget it. I don't even know why I found him beautiful. He was just a guy.

-Yeah I know you prefer computers… There are just so many differences between computers whereas guys are all the same.

- I never said that!

-You think too loud then! Said Lisa with a smile

-Frankly I'm feeling more anxious about my new job…

-Don't worry it will be alright. You're the best and they know it!

-I don't want to make any mistake!

-You won't. You will be fine as always.

-I hope so.

-You wanna spend the night with me? We could watch some films or go out.

-No thanks. I think it's best if I go home now. After all I bought books. Now I should read them !

-Nobody forces you to do anything.

-I need to stay update you know that!

-Yeah I know. But still I sometimes want to go out with you and have fun. Maybe you will see your handsome mysterious man then!

-I don't know what you're talking about! I gotta go ! See ya!

-Alright, alright ! See ya ! And don't hesitate to call me or come to my university!"

Jane smiled. She knew how much Lisa liked when she came to her course. Especially informatics. Some professors could really say dumb things and it was a pleasure to contradict them. Maybe she will do that this week in order to release her anxiety. But right now she had to go back to her apartment and work a little bit. Even if her job only began in one week she had to work, read and program in order to always stay at the first place.

**So what did you think of this chapter ? Am I taking things too slow for you ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : a new job

**Hi ! Just a few words to say thank you for adding me to your favorite (LHNT, WhereAreYouBatman), to follow me or to leave a review (especially leaving a review ! It means a lot to me to have feedback !). Concerning the updates I think I won't be able to publish during the holidays and maybe for the two weeks following too (I have exams) but I may write some chapters and so post sometimes ! Just don't expect too much :)**

Jane began her work on the first of September. She had a meeting at ten o clock and she was nervous. Before choosing her they had tested her so many times that at the end she barely knew her name anymore. Thank God they had chosen her! This was the only job that seemed interesting to Jane. Her new company named Solutions was based in Kenilworth, New Jersey (1) near New York City. That was the perfect place for Jane who lived in New York. Her apartment was small but she didn't need a lot of room.

She arrived at her new company at 9 : 45. She hated being late even if sometimes it was hard to leave her bed. But that morning she had had no trouble waking up as she was too excited to begin her new job. She entered the building and the person at the entrance directed her to a big conference room. That was exactly the kind of room Jane liked. There was technology enabling people to be connected and exchange informations.

She looked around her and noticed every electronic furniture they used. She was very happy with what she saw. There was only the best of the new technologies. That was the reason why she wanted so desperately to work there. Because they were the best and gave themselves the means to stay so.

A woman entered the room. She was followed by three guys. They were all in gray suits, looking stern.

-Hi I'm Miranda. I'm responsible of the communication with other companies. You must be Jane, the new technology expert ?

-Yes this is me.

-Let me introduce you the other members of our team. Here is Mickaël. He will help you the first days. You will have to work with him closely. Here is Peter. He works with me. And this is Henry. Without him we cannot work. He brings in all the information you will work on. If you do well you will eventually work with him too.

-Hello everyone. I am very glad to have been selected.

-You were by far the best, said Henry.

-Thank you.

-Now should you wish to see your office please follow us, said Miranda."

They worked in an open space. In the building there were more than five companies and Jane had difficulties to remember them all. But her team was friendly and she felt at ease with them. Of course, as she was new, sometimes they had private jokes or references but they really tried to help her.

She had to produce some codes for companies. All her work was strictly confidential and she couldn't work at home, they explained. They began working immediately. As a small company they could not afford to lose time, they said. But as it was Jane's first day of work they all spent some time alone with her in order to know her better.

* * *

The Avengers were assembling. Edinburgh was under attack. Three giant robots were destructing the city. The castle and the Newton observatory were no more. Banner, Stark and Thor were the first to arrive. Bruce immediately transformed into Hulk and went fighting against one of the robots. Instantly the two other robots attacked Hulk. He was rapidly unable to fight. Tony, in his Iron Man suit, tried to make a diversion but they sensed it was a trap and did not react. Thor attempted to electrocute them but it had no effect. On the contrary it seemed to only make them stronger. Hulk groaned as the pressure on his arms augmented. At that moment the rest of the team arrived. They made a good diversion and the robots let Hulk free. But soon they got back to their work of destruction.

Everything they tried after that failed. Natasha reported it to Fury as the city was destroyed right in front of her. The Avengers were in trouble. They weren't a real team as for the moment they did not know how to combine theirs powers to be the strongest.

Fury immediately took action. First he gave them some instructions. Bruce had to destroy one of the robots at the time while the rest of the team split : Tony and Steve evacuated civilians and Thor, Clint and Natasha tried to protect Bruce from the other robots. Once he made sure that they followed his orders and it worked a little he placed a call.

(1) it is a real place I have no idea what it looks like but I decided that was a good place :) I only hope that no company named Solutions is based there ! Should that be the case it is only a coincidence !


	4. Chapter 4 : Edinburgh

-Where is Ender ?

-We did not find him yet.

-I need him now !

-We did not find him yet sir.

-You better find him quick or you can say goodbye to everything you care about ! You know I'm serious.

-You know a person like that is hard to find! If we don't choose wisely the worse could occur!

-I perfectly know that. I made that plan for god sakes!

-So you know that we must be very careful.

-All I know is that actually the whole Avengers team can do nothing while Edinburgh is destroyed.

-We don't have him yet! There nothing we can do!

-There is something! You must come!

-It's impossible! We're in the US!

-Take the jet and come as soon as possible!

-No way! We just hired someone we need to stay!

-Only one of you! And I want as much information as possible about your new recruit!

-As you wish colonel Fury…

* * *

Natasha was running and jumping over vehicles in order to have a better chance to hit the robot when she heard one of SHIELD's jet. Thank God they are sending help. Maybe we will be able to manage those robots then.

She was infuriated when she heard that there was not an army coming to help them just a person to obey to. Really? The RAF can't do anything to help us ? Doesn't the British have an army? She sighed. Of course she knew who was talking. After all he was on the team that hired her in SHIELD. But she only wished it was someone else.

Miss Romanov behind you! She heard someone screamed. She plunged under a car just in time to avoid the mechanical arm of one of the robots. The another time the same voice in her ear "describe me what you see ! If they are any cable just shoot them!" She just did what was told. She fired. And fired. Suddenly the arms seemed to stay still. Natasha escaped the car but as she got out she faced the other side of the robot. She did not scream she just reacted the way a spy should.

"I've got a problem. Urgent.

-What's the matter?

-Giant robot trying to kill me.

-Coming said Clint"

Then she ran. The fastest she could. Even with one arm disabled the robot was still agile. She dived in order to escape his arm that tried to catch her. She was relieved when she heard Clint's arrows flying and exploded. She continued running until she was safe. Then she reported what she had seen.

"I was able to disarm one of the arms. The cables can't be seen if you are under him. Only if you are close enough and over him. They are extremely resistant and I used all my bullets to cut two. The other bullets did not seem to make any damage.

-Copy. Now listen carefully. Romanov recharge and go help civilian. We need everyone else fighting. You will work by groups. Banner alone but if you see that he is in difficulty protect him. That's your top mission : Hawkeye with Thor and Iron Man with Captain America. I don't care what you think about that you must destroy all those robots. And Stark I want footage of everything you see."

They had no other choices than to do as said. And it worked. With one member on the ground able to aim precisely and the other in the air they eventually disabled one robot after the other.

* * *

When they finally came back to New York they were exhausted. Edinburgh was nearly destroyed. But they had managed to kill all the robots so that they did not make any more damage. But deep down in their heart they knew they had failed. Steve decided it was time they had a little discussion.

"How are you miss Romanov?

-I am perfectly fine and you know that.

-I didn't want to make you angry.

-Let's go to more important things. Did you recognize the man's voice?

-I think we all did. Even if I can't remember where I heard his voice said Tony.

-I didn't know him replied Steve. Never heard of him. Do you all know him ?"

The rest of the team looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well I guess it answers my question then…

-I don't remember him either said Bruce. But oddly his voice is familiar.

-That's because he was there when you were Hulk. This man is important. I had an interview with him before I took Shield's offer said Clint.

-The same for me added Natasha.

-I had a discussion with him while I was on earth declared Thor. But I never saw him he was speaking to me through a device.

-A telephone helped Bruce

-Yes that's it!

-Well it looks like he knew all of us. But do someone know him ? asked Steve

-I would say that he is like Coulson. Someone you had to see to be in SHIELD but unlike Coulson we never worked with him stated Clint

-I wouldn't say that. It looks more like he is under Fury's command, not from SHIELD but from something close. We called for help and there he was. I would rather have had an army but we only got him.

-Stark couldn't you tracked him down?

-I don't know… Does any of you know his name? Or what he looks like? With only a record of his voice it will be hard to find him…

-I think nobody saw him. Fury is hiding something I think… We knew Coulson but him no. We must just obey. Don't you find it strange?

-You know we all do Bruce. But the most important questions are: who is he ? Why did they send him?

**_So any idea who this is ? What do you think of the story so far ? When and how do you think Jane will meet the Avengers ? And happy new year everyone !_**


End file.
